Si me permites recordarte
by VirgiFedeli
Summary: A Naruto, las memorias de su pasado lo atormentan en las noches de manera constante. Podía soportar eso, lo que no podía hacer era vivir con el recuerdo de que Hinata casi muere por él declarándole su incondicional amor. ¿Qué hacer ahora? ¿De qué manera poder darle una respuesta? ¿Ella aún la esperaría? Y peor aún...¿Qué clase de respuesta él le podría dar?...


_**Si me permites recordarte...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Más que por el eco de sus propios pasos, y el chirriar de los grillos, esa noche en Konoha parecía particularmente silenciosa. Ni siquiera el ruido de los destellos de las estrellas podía contemplarse; unas apaisadas y rebosantes nubes obstruían su visión, y dejaban pasar entre medio de ellas fragmentos de la luz que la luna reflejaba.

La mayoría de las noches que salía a despejar su mente eran así: taciturnas. Últimamente le costaba dormirse, y es que su mente no dejaba de pensar en mil y un cosas. La guerra lo había devastado, física y mentalmente.

Acostumbrarse a su nuevo brazo era difícil, estudiar para pasar el examen chūnin y, consecutivamente jōnin, también lo era. Pero tratar de evitar la ola de recuerdos que lo asaltaban en las noches era totalmente imposible.

No sabía a qué atribuírselo, quizás al hecho de por fin encontrarse en paz y por consiguiente sentir como una enorme mochila de problemas e inquietudes era quitada de su espalda. Había vivido tantas cosas que su mente al parecer no podía quedarse quieta, no asumía el hecho de que ahora podía descansar.

Sus memorias -en su mayoría no muy gratas- tenían la potestad de desvelarlo, eran como pesadillas, pero reales. Después de varias noches llegó a la conclusión de que era como un efecto colateral, algo normal -según Kakashi- que también tenía que vivir como todo soldado que experimentó una guerra. De esa manera, sus salidas nocturnas se volvieron aún más frecuentes, capaces de despejar su mente y, a la vez, permitirle meditar en sus propios recuerdos sean buenos o malos.

Se había acercado a la plaza, normalmente siempre merodeaba por los límites de la aldea o incluso sobre ella, pero como esta noche en particular sus recuerdos atacaron más temprano de lo usual, decidió aventurarse por las calles más céntricas, quizás el ruido y el movimiento que pudiese haber lo distraerían, lamentablemente se había equivocado.

Se encontraba más meditabundo que otras noches, y lo sabía, la razón era el hilo de recuerdos que curiosamente lo habían abordado en esta ocasión. Un deje de melancolía le aguijonó el pecho, no era la primera vez que lo meditaba, pero tenía que aceptar que no lo había recordado sino hasta la semana atrás en que comenzó a colarse en sus sueños.

En un momento ausente de su caminata levantó apenas la mirada de sus pies y sus cansados ojos se abrieron aún más ante la figura en medio de la plaza que pudo discernir.

—¿Hinata? —susurró inaudible sin siquiera mover sus labios.

 _«…Por eso, ¡no tengo miedo a morir si es para protegerte! ...»_

 _«…Porque, Naruto-kun yo, te amo…»_

Avergonzado bajó el rostro nuevamente. Esas palabras… esas imágenes… no se iban de su mente por más que se esforzara. No es que quisiera olvidarlo -teóricamente ya lo había hecho-, pero que se siguieran repitiendo noche tras noche sólo hacían que ese aguijón en su pecho le penetrara con aún más ahínco.

Había evitado a la chica durante toda la semana, y es que, ¿con que cara la estuvo viendo todo este tiempo? Ella se le había declarado, Dios… ¡Estaba dispuesta a sacrificar su vida por él! Y simplemente lo olvidaba. Se sentía una basura, pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Es decir, podía utilizar la excusa de que pasaron muchas cosas y no encontró un momento óptimo, pero él mismo sabía que era una mentira, y estaba seguro de que la chica lo sabía igual, aunque no se lo dijera.

Hinata… ¿aún esperaría su respuesta?

—¿Naruto-kun? —un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y se exaltó. Levantó nuevamente la vista hacía la chica; estaba sentada en el cantero de un enorme árbol que se encontraba en el centro del lugar. Las luces de las farolas alrededor iluminaban tenuemente su silueta y hacían que el color perla de sus ojos brillara de una manera singular—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué estás haciendo afuera a estas horas de la noche?

—Hinata… Hola — Sinceramente no esperaba hablar con ella, o no quería. La extraña molestia en su pecho ya hasta le dolía. A decir verdad, no sabía si estaba preparado para el momento, pero tendría que ser valiente y afrontarlo. ¿Qué clase de "héroe" sería si no podía hacerle frente a algo tan simple como eso? — _«Simple. Sí, claro»_ —Se mofó en sus pensamientos—. ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

La chica le dedicó una mirada de confusión, pero no pudo evitar el sentirse preocupada.

—Sí, claro.

…

Si había considerado pesado el silencio que la noche le brindó durante su caminata el que ahora los sumía a ambos era todavía más denso. La kunoichi le había hecho un lugar y se sentó a su lado, luego de un leve _«gracias»_ no supo cómo seguir articulando sus palabras. De vez en cuando miraba de soslayo a la chica, ella tenía la mirada fija en sus manos que se entrelazaban sobre su regazo. Al parecer no iba a hablar, y tenía sentido porque él fue quien pidió la plática. Suspiró mentalmente y se rascó de manera leve los cabellos sobre la nuca.

—La…noche está muy tranquila —« _¿Es en serio, idiota!»_

—¿Eh? Ah…sí.

—Sí…

Quiso golpearse la cabeza con fuerza. ¿Qué forma tan estúpida era esa de empezar la conversación? Diablos, ¡podía hacer algo mejor que eso!

Carraspeó nuevamente y volvió a cuestionarse como expresar lo que quería decir, y es que, era tan complicado. ¿Cómo sacar un tema de algo que había ocurrido hace años? Tendría que ingeniárselas bien…

—Hace mucho que Konoha no tenía noches así —la suave voz de Hinata interrumpió sus cavilaciones y le invitó a voltear hacia ella. Tenía la mirada enfocada en el cielo y una imperceptible y suave sonrisa que curvaba sus labios.

—Sí, es verdad. —él la acompañó, imitando su acción de observar el cielo—. Creo que desde…desde…

—La invasión de Akatsuki —completó ella, provocando que el rubio volteara a verla de manera inmediata—. Antes de ello las noches en la aldea también eran así —su sonrisa se borró un poco, pero sus ojos melancólicos no habían desaparecido—. Claro que, en ese tiempo la paz no era un hecho —cerrando sus ojos regresó su rostro a él con una pequeña sonrisa, pero el chico no pudo devolvérsela; la observó un segundo para luego mirar sus pies.

—Hinata…—ella abrió sus ojos extrañada ante el tono distinto con el que se pronunció, cambiando por completo el ambiente de la conversación—, nunca tuve la oportunidad de platicar contigo sobre lo que hiciste por mí… en la batalla con Pain —Sé sentía el peor ser humano del mundo, peor que Kaguya inclusive, si es que era humana—. Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero yo en verdad…

—N-no te preocupes, no fue nada.

Inmediatamente volteo a verla, atónito por su declaración.

—¿Nada? ¡Pe-pero si casi mueres! —Elevó sus manos con ímpetu tratando de enfatizar sus palabras— ¡Sí hubiesen tardado más tiempo, si no hubiese habido nadie cerca…!

—Lo sé…—le interrumpió tenuemente. Sus ojos miraban melancólicos sus manos y asomaba una especie de pequeña sonrisa resignada—. Y lo haría de nuevo.

Naruto la miró sin concebir realmente lo que acababa de declarar. ¿Tanta era su admiración? ¿su lealtad hacia su voluntad? ¿O, será acaso, que aquello era lo que siempre había escuchado llamar: _verdadero amor_?

—Verdaderamente…todo este tiempo yo no sabía…

—Está bien —volvió a interrumpir con una ligera mirada, para luego serenar su rostro, sin expresión—. Quiero que sepas que no pretendo algo de ti, sólo deseo que seas feliz…sé lo que sientes por Sakura-san.

Un nuevo silencio se instaló en medio de ellos. Naruto la observó y esbozó una diminuta, tierna, y a la vez compungida, sonrisa en sus labios.

Para Hinata, el poder finalmente haberle dicho todo eso era una especie de alivio a su alma. Si bien ya sabía que sus sentimientos nunca serían correspondidos, el que él, de cierta forma, no les sea indiferente le bastaba, sólo quería que fuese feliz.

—Te equivocas Hinata —giró su rostro desconcertada por sus palabras, el rubio inclinó nuevamente su mirada a sus pies en una expresión reflexiva—. Es cierto que me sentía de esa manera por Sakura-chan, pero muchas cosas han cambiado recientemente. Estoy empezando a ver de manera diferente —Ella lo miró algo desorientada, y es que en realidad no sabía cómo debía tomar aquello. Volvió a observar sus manos y las apretó ligeramente. Es cierto, muchas cosas habían cambiado, pero ella ya había aceptado la evidente conclusión de todo lo que sentía por él—. Bien, entonces…—De un momento a otro Naruto se levantó de su lugar con un suspiro que terminó en su cálida y radiante sonrisa, se volteó a ella y, de manera casi paradójica, le extendió su mano—. Hinata, ¿quieres tener una cita conmigo?

Abrió los ojos de manera desmesurada y, por un momento, su corazón le dio un vuelco. La mano de Naruto se extendía frente a ella, aquella mano que siempre anheló y una vez tuvo el privilegio de tocar. Desde ese día nunca pudo olvidar la sensación que le transmitía; era grande y cálida, lo recordaba, en sus manos tener esperanzas era más fácil, sentías que todo estaría bien por más tempestuoso que esté a tu alrededor, y él se la estaba ofreciendo, radiante y sonriente, lo que siempre había soñado; poder tomarla y caminar a su lado…Pero no de esa manera, no por lastima, no por compromiso. Naruto era el ser más amable que tuvo la dicha de conocer, estaba segura que él jamás querría lastimarla, y aunque sus intenciones fueran las más puras y buenas, ella sabía que sólo eran eso; intenciones. Porque Naruto era amable, porque Naruto era cálido y bondadoso, porque no abandonaba a sus compañeros ni permitiría que sufrieran de alguna forma. Lo sabía, por eso lo admiraba tanto, por eso quería ser como él, por eso anhelaba estar a su lado…pero no de esa forma.

—No tienes por qué hacer esto… —Y aunque sabía que estaba sonrojada y su corazón galopaba dentro de su pecho, no se permitió tal atrevimiento, no se dejó guiar por los impulsos de su corazón que se desbocaba por él, no sería correcto que por su culpa él hiciera esto—. Lo siento. Estoy siendo egoísta de nuevo, ¿no? —cerró sus ojos con pena, sin ser capaz de regresarle la mirada, se sentía una mala persona.

Naruto se dolió al escuchar su respuesta, En verdad los sentimientos de Hinata era de los más nobles. La admiró en su silencio y no pudo evitar el sonrojarse, realmente era bella, y no sólo físicamente -eso ya lo había reconocido hace tiempo- su corazón, todo su ser era puro, como si fuese un bello ángel, uno que lo acompañó desde su niñez y lo protegió.

Hacía mucho tiempo que había reconocido que sus sentimientos por Sakura habían desaparecido, en realidad más bien, sólo se aclararon, porque aún la quería como en su juventud, pero ya había comprendido que eso no era amor, porque si lo comparaba con el sentimiento que Hinata le profesaba, no tenían punto de comparación.

El de ella era real, el de ella era sin compromiso, era sacrificado, puro y bondadoso. Y le encantaba, estaba fascinado con él, y no quería perderlo, ahora que lo había descubierto necesitaba saber más, conocer el verdadero amor, ese que aquella hermosa chica de ojos perlados le ofrecía desinteresadamente.

Con una tierna sonrisa, y sin poder evitarlo, se inclinó a ella y la rodeó cálidamente con sus brazos. La chica respingó bajo él e iba a replicar algo, mas Naruto fue más rápido con las palabras.

—Hinata, creo que eres la persona más dulce y generosa que he conocido. Lo que hiciste esa vez, lo que dijiste…—cerró sus ojos un momento para que las memorias de sus recuerdos se proyectaran una vez más en su mente—, nunca nadie hizo eso por mi antes —ella respiraba su esencia mientras se reconfortaba con su calor. Su corazón galopaba, pero ya casi ni lo sentía, sólo podía escuchar atentamente sus palabras, como si del relato de su más maravilloso sueño se tratase. Él la apretó más contra sí, intentado, de esa forma, que el sentimiento de sus palabras pudiera llegar a ella y que pudiera sentir cuan reales eran—. No sé la manera correcta de agradecer a alguien por algo como eso, pero yo quiero saber lo que se siente… _caminar al lado de una persona así._

— Naruto-kun... —suspiró por sus palabras. ¿En verdad él, quería estar a su lado? ¿Ella podría ser parte de su corazón?

De manera muy lenta elevó sus propios brazos y rodeó su cuerpo, intentando convencerse de que aquello era real, y que él estaba ahí aceptando sus sentimientos, o al menos intentándolo.

Sonrió, sonrió complacida y rebosante de gozo. Sí, quizás era arriesgado; Naruto no la amaba y podía ser que nunca lo haga. Pero el que él estuviera tan decidido a proponérselo le rebozaba el corazón del más cálido sentimiento, cómo la increíble calma de un océano luego de una tempestuosa tormenta.

Él, quería estar junto a ella y ella quería estar junto a él. Y por más que de ahora en adelante las cosas quizás cambien un poco, ella seguiría apoyándolo y admirándolo como hizo desde siempre…sólo que ahora, desde otro lado, a su lado.

Cuando se separaron él le sonrió con una ternura que casi la hace desmayar. Acarició su rostro con delicadeza y ella suspiró, un suspiro de descanso total.

—Oh, ¿me pregunto que estará abierto ahora? —El rubio dibujó una mueca pensativa y luego volvió a mirar esas dos pupilas aperladas con sus radiantes zafiros. Las comisuras de sus labios se remarcaron más de lo normal y con una ancha y rebosante sonrisa la jaló con él— ¡Date prisa, Hinata! ¡Llegaremos tarde a nuestra cita!

Ella espabiló y abrió con desmesura sus ojos mientras intentaba seguirle el paso.

—¡¿T-tú quieres tenerla ahora?!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Quizás Naruto y Hinata no encontraron ningún lugar abierto esa noche, quizás él se ofreció a acompañarla a su casa con la promesa de que mañana tendría su cita. Tal vez, el rubio desde ese día no volvió a tener sus recurrentes pesadillas y, en cambio, otra persona ocupó su mente en las noches…y durante los días, de manera constante. Y, hasta puede ser, que a él no le costara mucho reconocer un día que estaba completamente enamorado de ella…pero eso lo dejo a su imaginación.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **¡Hola gente!**

 **Antes que nada: ¡Feliz Navidad! (adelantada o atrasada)**

 **Sí, lo sé, les debo una explicación sobre esto ¿no?**

 **Pues verán, el lunes terminé de rendir mi último examen y ya el lunes que viene me voy unas dos semanitas de vacaciones para después retomar los estudios..seee así de lindo.**

 **Así que, durante todo el mes estuve intentando escribir lo que podía. Y este pequeño oneshot salió de un doushinji NaruHina que vi por YouTube y me encantó :3 (No tengo idea de como se llama porque lo encontré en un video donde habían de varias parejas juntas y no tenías sus respectivos nombres en la descripción) Quizás alguno lo haya leído y lo pueda reconocer, me gustaría saber su opinión je...**

 **Eeeen fin, y esa es la historia detrás de esta historia :P**

 **Tengo muchas más ideas para otros oneshots y sobre todo una historia que no puedo esperar a comenzar a escribir x3 (Todas NaruHina) Pero primero debo terminar de escribir "Tu sonrisa de regaliz" así no me asfixio con tantos fics.**

 **Tengo que aclararles que esa historia no pienso hacerla muy larga...sobre todo porque me costó mucho armarle un trama, si es que se puede decir que la tengo armada, jeje..**

 **Pero bueeeno así está la cosa. Pero volviendo a este shotito.**

 **¿Les gusto?**

 **Apreciaré leer sus comentarios y opiniones :D con gusto las responderé.**

 **Sin más que agregar me despido. ¡Byee!**


End file.
